


Dr. Deeks

by allislaughter



Series: Wordplay: So Love Us Till Sunset [8]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: Rig gets a really minor injury, but luckily "Dr. Deacon" is here to make it better.
Relationships: Deacon (Fallout)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Wordplay: So Love Us Till Sunset [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Dr. Deeks

It's not a serious injury, but it's still one they don't want to leave unattended. It was an accident too. They weren't careful enough for just one second, but that was a second enough, and now Rig has a cut on his arm, luckily his right arm, that needs to be cleaned and bandaged before it gets infected. Rig, naturally, is not the most happy about having had something sharp both close enough to cut him  _ and _ having to deal with the pain and tingle of said cut. His face says it all where his words are currently none. It reads "mild annoyance" and "low-key anxiety" and also "there's blood on my flamingo shirt and I'm not happy about it."

Lucky for Rig, "Dr. Deeks" is here to make it better. All it takes is one stolen lab coat and borrowing some medical supplies, and Deacon sidles up to Rig with a grin on his face and a “What seems to be the problem?” on his tongue.

Rig smiles. “Oh, good, a medical professional.” He motions at his arm. “I got a cut.”

“So I see.” Deacon leans in and examines the cut—more of a scrape. They don’t even need to waste a stimpak on this. Rig gets to avoid needles yet another day. “Looks serious,” he says. “I think we might have to amputate.”

“Awwww,” Rig slumps his shoulders. “But I was using that arm...”

“Oh? Then I suppose we could try and save it.” Deacon rummages through the medical supplies and pulls out the most important healing item of all. “Here.” He hands Rig a lollipop.

Rig blinks. “That’s supposed to be after the— the thing?” He stares a moment but takes it anyway, unwraps it, and pops it in his mouth to suck on it.

Deacon dabs some antiseptic onto a clean cloth and holds Rig’s arm to clean the scrape. Rig sucks hard on the lollipop, eyes shut tight, face now reading “ow, ow,  _ OW” _ paired with the small noise in his throat, but he otherwise doesn’t complain. “Oh, sorry,” Deacon says, not sorry but still sympathetic. Poor Rig. “That’ll sting.”

“Nnnn,” Rig answers.

“Almost done,” Deacon assures. He gets the scrape cleaned and blood wiped up, and then finishes it off with a bandage wrapped around with a cute bow. He looks up at Rig and smirks. “Want me to kiss it better?”

Rig wrinkles his nose at him. He shakes his head, mouth still busy with the lollipop. He pulls at his shirt to look at the blood stain on it.

“We can wash that out,” Deacon grins, taking off the lab coat. “It’s laundry day anyway. Which, speaking of, I ought to put this back before—”

“Where’d my coat go?!” someone shouts from outside the room.

“Oh,  _ whoops.” _


End file.
